The Big Valentine's Day Kissing Game
by Yosuke
Summary: Poor Yuki. He's gotta kiss a certain somebody in front of the entire school body. Valentine's Day bites. YukixKyou shounen-ai.


The Big Valentine's Day Kissing Game  
Yosuke  
PG  
General/Romance

AN: Kyou x Yuki forever, baby. I wanted to do another Fruits Basket story but couldn't think of any suitable ideas, then it hit me, WHAM! When I came back to consciousness, I thought the story through and decided I liked it, so hopefully, ya'll will like it too. Bring on the Big Kissing Game! Enjoy!

Furuba not mine.

* * *

"The Big what?"

"The Big Valentine's Day Kissing Game!" announced one of the girls in the class, obviously someone on the student committee. She had a small brown box in her hands as she spoke, standing in front of the class. Everyone was listening. Some were cheering happily at the idea. Others shivered with fright. "It's something me and a few other representatives agreed on! Two other classes, one second-year and one first-year class have decided to join in as well!" She held out the box. "Everyone's names from all three classes have been written on slips of paper and put in boxes divided between us three reps. When I call your name, everyone will come up and draw a name out of the box. Remember, all three classes have been mixed together, so you could get _anyone_. When you pick out a paper, you'll read that person's name in front of the class, then we'll all join together in the auditorium and start the game!"

"And the game is…?" someone in the class asked. The girl smiled and winked.

"Whoever's name you have is the person you gotta kiss in front of everyone!"

More groans of despair and cheers of delight.

"I'm going to start calling names now, so listen up!" She held up a clipboard in front of her and started reading out names one by one. Gradually, the class began choosing slips and reading them out loud. Some were happy. Some were disappointed. Some were indifferent. And three prime examples of this case: Tohru (Happy), Kyou (Disappointed), and Yuki (Indifferent).

It was Valentine's Day, of course. All the years that had passed at that school had seemed rather calm and simple. Games like this weren't played often. Ever more so, games like this weren't played often without the Class President's acknowledgement.

"I don't understand why they didn't take this to me first," Yuki said absently, staring at the little brown box of doom from his seat.

"If they did, you'd turn it down," Kyou said. Yuki shot him a sidelong glare.

"Don't act like you know me."

"Well, you would." Kyou stared at the box as well. "I'd turn it down, too… Not to mention you've got so many fangirls. What would happen if one of them got a little frisky on ya?"

Tohru, who had been listening intently, suddenly blanked out. "Oh… my…."

"I won't let them," Yuki half-whispered, sinking down into his seat. "I suppose this is the only time and will _be_ the only time I hope I get to kiss a guy."

Tohru's mind fell out of her head.

"Honda?" the girl at the front called.

"C-Coming," Tohru stuttered, standing and walking to the front. Carefully, she reached into the box and closed her eyes. When she felt a piece of paper meet her fingers, she grabbed it and pulled it out. Somewhere within these few seconds, both Kyou and Yuki had leant forward in their seats, listening and watching carefully, nearly shaking with anticipation and silent hope that their name would be called.

"…. Oh, wow!" Tohru half-shouted. Both boys clutched their desks. Tohru whirled around. "I got Momiji!"

They both slammed their heads into their desks. 'Aw, man…'

"Kyou?" the girl rep called. The cat sighed and stood, walking to the front. Well, there was still the possibility of drawing Tohru's name…

He looked away and reached into the box. When his hand had fished around enough, he grabbed a paper and pulled it out. Silence… He groaned in disappointment. "Yuko Harada."

A girl in the back, apparently Yuko Harada, squealed happily and raised her hand. "That's me!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kyou waved it off and put the paper in his pocket. Yuki watched him, smirking in his mind at the process of elimination and knowing he now had a better chance at drawing Tohru's name.

"Yuki?"

"Yes," the rat smiled and stood to go the front. Kyou sneered and looked away, unwilling to face the truth. If he had to watch that despicable Yuki and Tohru kiss… that'd be the end of it.

Yuki carefully put his hand into the box and rustled the papers around a little. After a few moments, he drew one out and opened it, secretly feeling giddy.

Time came to a stop. The world began to crack. You wouldn't have been surprised if the Tokyo Tower came crashing down right at that moment.

"Who'd you get, Yuki?" the girl rep asked sweetly, then almost screamed in fear when Yuki's face lifted to show the most absolute expression of horror. "Y-Yuki? You gotta read it…" Silence. "Okay… I'll do it." She gently took the paper from him and read it out loud. "Kyou Souma."

The girls in the class screamed. Tohru blinked in surprise. Kyou died.

* * *

The classes had been ushered to the auditorium immediately after all the names had been drawn. Sitting patiently for things to get organized and the game to start was starting to get to everyone, especially Yuki Souma, who was about near-death with anxiety.

Tohru patted his back reassuringly. "I-I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad, Yuki!" She smiled sweetly. He looked up at her. "Yeah, I mean, if you both just close your eyes--"

"Miss Honda, if you continue, I'm afraid I might run out of here," Yuki groaned, lowering his head again like he was in the middle of a sick-spell. The girl hesitated, then patted his shoulder.

"Well, if you both _really_ don't want to, I'm sure you can talk the representatives out of it."

"I doubt it… though, I don't think anyone would try to stop me if I tried to run." Yuki began to seriously consider it.

"Go ahead and try, but you know they'll find you, corner you, and smother you with affection until you give in," a voice said from behind them. They both turned their heads to look. Hatsuharu stood there, hands in his pockets, staring absently at either of them. "You know the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club'. They'll hunt you down to make sure you're okay, then practically make Kyou rape you."

"I can hear you over there!" Kyou shouted from six seats down. Yuki groaned again and ran his hands through his hair.

"This is a nightmare…"

"So, who did you get, Tohru?" Haru asked monotonously. Tohru smiled big and showed him her paper.

"Momiji!"

"Aww, that'll be cute," Haru said, almost sarcastically. Tohru asked him the same question and the cow pulled out his paper. "Yuki."

Tohru sweatdropped, shivering in worry.

"You probably fixed it so you got me, didn't you?" Yuki called to him, still staring at the floor. Haru shrugged.

"Oh, come on. Like anyone could _really_ reach into a covered box and pull out your name without peeking through the little crack in the cardboard where all the names were visible." As he said this, he walked away, tucking his sacred little paper into his pocket again. Yuki sighed, almost sounding like he was sick.

"I hate today… But I suppose getting Haru is better than getting _Kyou_."

"Shut up! I don't like it anymore than you do! I'm darting soon!" Kyou shouted from his seat down the row, arms crossed, sunken into his seat. Tohru was at a loss. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this one.

"Everyone, we'll be starting now! When I call your name, come up and read out the person's name you drew!" one of the girl reps announced from the auditorium stage. "When your name is read, get up here and kiss 'em!"

Girls cheered along with a few select boys who had drawn the names of some girls they liked. Others weren't quite as happy. As the names began to get called out, Yuki could feel his doom fast approaching. He gripped the armrests of his seat tightly, worry becoming thick in the air around him. Tohru tried drastically to calm him, but had to leave when she was called to the front. A girl had drawn her name. It wasn't too fretful for her to face this but a little uneasy, as she had never met this girl before. And all the while… Kyou and Yuki watched desperately, curious as to how Tohru reacted to a situation where she was leaning in for a kiss with an acquaintance. And… It was over before they knew it. The girl that had read her name, someone from another second-year class, giggled the whole time and leaned in really quick to get it over with but holding just long enough to make boys cheer. Yuki and Kyou grew a little angry at how their Tohru had suddenly become a lesbian show for perverted boys' entertainment.

Tohru was blushing wildly, hiding her face as the other girl sat down. When the rep took her paper and read Momiji's name, a small shout was heard from the back and suddenly the bunny came bouncing up with the biggest smile on his face. "Yay! I get to kiss Tohru!" he said with such happiness that Tohru couldn't help but giggle. It was something to do with how Momiji looked so young that the girl seemed to have no problem with kissing him. She leaned down some and the rabbit quickly leaned up to give her a little peck on the lips, then laughed and stepped backwards. Tohru, smiling, went back to her seat and the game went on.

People were called, kissed, and seated. Pretty much the entire auditorium at this point was aware of Yuki's special kiss that was to come and everyone was in desperate anticipation, including the boys. When Hatsuharu's name was called, Yuki knew it was almost time. Haru had gotten it over with quick, kissing the first-year girl who had called his name then handing his paper to the rep, who read it loudly and with excitement. "Yuki Souma!"

Cheers and whistles came from the audience as Yuki, hands shaking, stood and walked to the front. To calm himself, he forced a poker face to Haru, who stared back at him with the same expression. When several minutes of anticipation passed and girls goaded them on, Haru shrugged and stepped closer, almost carelessly and uninterested. Yuki was insulted by the gesture.

The room went dead silent when Haru kissed him, staying still to drag the moment out, then an explosion of happy shouts sounded. The rat seemed to go numb at the first kiss he'd gotten from a guy, but also felt rather bored as he was not very interested in _this_ guy. Then, when Haru tried to heat it up a little and put a hand on Yuki's chest, the violet-haired boy quickly drew back an arm and slammed his palm into the cow's chest, sending him backwards but not too far. More whistles sounded, people pitying Haru in an almost comical way. The cow quickly stood, brushed himself off, and walked back to his seat, but not before shooting a sly grin at Yuki, who, in return, rolled his eyes.

"Your paper?"

"Hm?" Yuki looked up, temporarily forgetting his doom and staring at the rep with a dull curiosity.

"Your paper that you drew."

Yuki froze. His hand was in his pocket, clenching the little paper tightly and almost begging an asthma-attack to hit him so he would have a good excuse to leave. But his breathing was normal, except for the shorter ones he had been forced to take due to his racing heart. After an eternity of standing there, Yuki groaned quietly. "I-I lost my paper… and I forget what name was on it."

"You lost it?"

"He drew Kyou's name!" someone called from the audience. Yuki darted around to glare at said person. It was Hatsuharu, staring bored at either of them and chewing on some pocky he'd mysteriously brought out of nowhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyou glaring too and vaguely wondered why Kyou hadn't actually darted out of the room yet.

"Well, get up here Kyou! It's the rules!" the rep on the stage shouted, and cheers erupted from the audience. Kyou felt the anger boil up at being forced into a position he didn't want to be in from the beginning. Yuki was pretty much in the same boat, though he felt more nervousness than anger. He didn't care about his reputation… He didn't care how the audience reacted, how Tohru would react… All he could focus on was the intimate contact him and his life nemesis were about to make due to some messed-up fate written in some very ugly stars.

When Kyou didn't get up there right away, about half the boys from one of the classes drew him to his feet and dragged him up there, literally. He shouted and cursed and even tried to bite a few hands, but in the end, he was pushed in front of Yuki and left for dead. And all they did… was stare at each other, trying hard not to run from the building. Honestly, Kyou had reached the point where he had really wanted Yuki to draw Tohru's name, as much as he would've hated the sight… But it would've been a lot better than the situation he was in now.

When cheers and shouts goaded them on, Yuki's head dropped, clenching his fists. He thought maybe to punch Kyou in the face and say he couldn't kiss someone with a busted lip, but knew better… There were reps in the room who, despite their reluctance, could turn his actions into the principal and he would automatically get suspended… and he just couldn't have that right then. Then he thought to fake an asthma-attack… But worried all his faking might cause a real one and, poof! He'd be a rat in front of a lot of students who probably wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut. Fake a stomach illness? No one would believe him… In all his worrying, his arms had begun to shake. His face looked more and more nervous.

Kyou watched him the whole while, tuning out the sounds of the students and just gazing down at the rat's bowed head. He definitely seemed to be having a panic attack. At this point in time, Kyou was caught in a paradox of thoughts. One: He knew Yuki. Two: He didn't know Yuki. Yuki's behavior was rather predictable, and the cat knew he'd be having problems with this. He knew Yuki wouldn't be able to do this. But what he didn't know was why this was so hard. Yuki couldn't do it… but why? Which reason out of all the possible reasons could be stopping him like this?

………Not that Kyou _wanted_ to kiss him. He was fretting it horribly…

But just seeing this struggle crossing Yuki's features, the exact feelings that Kyou was feeling just then suddenly made things… so much easier. He wouldn't be the only one thinking it was stupid, and he couldn't be accused of being stupid for thinking it was stupid… or something like that…

Kyou finally began to register the voice of the representative on the stage shouting at him. He looked up at her. She was kneeling down, calling to him. "Kyou, you've gotta do it! It's the rules and no one's gonna let you two leave here until you do it! You know the Prince Yuki fan club! You have to go through with it so they'll be satisfied!"

Hell knew you didn't want to piss off the Prince Yuki fan club… That meant death.

Yuki hadn't moved, hadn't heard a word she'd said. Kyou was on his last thread, fighting that twisted paradox in his head. Finally… he gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit, FINE!"

This caught Yuki's attention, who looked up in surprise, all his previous nervousness throwing him off-guard and suddenly the uke in the situation when Kyou closed the space between them and kissed him.

All was silent. Earth stopped spinning. Everyone stopped breathing. You'd think the Tokyo Tower really _did_ fall this time…

Kyou just barely brushed again his cousin, his eyes shut tight as he kissed him, full, on the mouth. Neither of them breathed, moved, made a sound. Yuki was his pure shock, remaining dead-still as if someone had a gun pointed to his head.

A sonic boom took place in the auditorium that afternoon as every single student (besides Tohru and Haru) **exploded** in hyperventilating cheers and screams of joy. Camera flashes went off like nuts. Some of the Prince Yuki fan club even began to cry.

Neither of them could seem to find the motivation to move away from each other. Kyou even thought to reach up and touch Yuki's arm, just to add to the intimacy as it dragged him under in its passionate grip. But finally, Kyou realized he was still there and quickly broke apart, stepping away in rapid, tiny steps, then turning and heading back for his seat. Then he remembered he still had that other Harada girl to kiss and went back up to the stage and handed the sobbing rep his paper. Meanwhile, some anonymous Samaritan led poor dumbfounded Yuki back to his seat.

* * *

The class period progressed and finally the game ended, everyone in there having had their kisses. No one had backed out and just about everyone was happy, especially after Yuki's special double-boy kiss event that wouldn't leave the bulletin boards for a really, really long time, if ever. A lot of them expected it to be the cover of the yearbook that year. So, yeah… Everyone was satisfied. Everyone would sleep very well that night… except Yuki who sat in his seat during the last half of the game with his shoulders slumped and his head fallen forward to the stare at the ground. Tohru sat beside him, caught between watching the rest of the game and the rat. Somewhere along the line, she checked to see if he was still alive. He definitely seemed to be in Riga mortise. But, yes, he was still alive, and in serious mourning of his damaged mind.

People began to get up to leave, some staying behind just to talk to others, seeing as they had the rest of the period in there. Yuki remained in his seat, still half-dead. Tohru remained beside him, intent on waiting until he was feeling better. Only about a dozen students remained in there. Kyou was waiting until most of them left so he didn't have to make eye contact with any of the giggling girls and mocking boys who couldn't get their minds off of the cat's brave lip-lock. Finally, he rose from his seat and started making his way out. On his way, he glanced over at Yuki and mentally rolled his eyes. 'Oh, get over it…'

Meanwhile, Tohru saw the glare directed towards the rat and sweatdropped, trying hard to think of something that would bring Yuki back to his senses. Quickly, she leaned down to see his face, ready to say something about doing something after school… when she saw his face and suddenly looked surprised. Yuki didn't seem like he was in shock at all… He actually looked like he was in serious contemplation about something. He was thinking rather hard about whatever was on his mind at the moment. Slowly, his expression turned to one of gradual realization.

"Wait a minute!" he suddenly half-shouted and rose to his feet, quickly locating Kyou and rushing towards him. Kyou recognized the look on his face and way he paced over. He was getting ready to kick his ass. The cat cringed and took a step back, his walk out interrupted as he felt the back of his knees hit the auditorium seats. Yuki approached faster, stopping right in front of his cousin but not even missing a beat when he leaned in quickly and kissed him.

Now, you see… no one was really left in the room to gawk at the display and scream in joy and get their friends to come back and take a picture… The only person there who saw was Tohru, who blinked her owl-like eyes in confusion.

Neither of them moved, Yuki pressing in closer, getting braver as the moments passed and Kyou just stood in stupefied silence and stillness, the only word crossing his mind at the moment '**HUH?**' He didn't try to move away or kiss back… He was just very numb.

After a long, long… long moment, Yuki pulled away, taking a step back to give them both room to breathe. His face was calm, almost uncaring as he straightened his shirt, then brushing a wayward strand of hair back into place, then turned to walk away.

Kyou's neck almost creaked as he turned his head to stare in disbelief at the rat. "Wh… **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**"

Yuki stopped and turned to look at him, almost smiling in haughtiness. "I drew _your_ name. I was supposed to kiss _you_, therefore your kiss to him didn't even qualify." Then he continued walking away in some unknown, unexplainable victory. Tohru quickly stood to follow him, her mind in just as much confusion as Kyou's after witnessing the unprecedented incident.

"Um, Yuki… I thought you hated kissing Kyou."

Yuki turned his head to her, shrugging a little. "It wasn't all that bad."

Meanwhile, Kyou was caught between considering that it might have felt okay to do that and ripping off his beads to go kill the rat. After a moment, he half-shouted, half gave an exasperated sigh. "Dammit, I never wanna play that stupid kissing game again!"

"Okay, then," Yuki called from the door. Kyou shot his head around to look at him. The rat grinned almost evilly, sarcasm and seriousness mixed in his voice when he spoke before heading out.

"We'll just have to do things like that on our own terms."

* * *

Ze end.

* * *

AN: Crap, that didn't make any sense, did it? I have a bad habit of writing something, reading it over, then realizing it makes no sense but not doing anything about it. Guess I'm just too lazy. Whatever. If you liked it, lemme know! If not, a curse on both your houses!

Now review before I sic Menchi on you.


End file.
